Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transistor, and in particular, to an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor.
A variety of transistors are proposed to meet an increasing demand for small-sized electronic devices. For example, research on thin-film type transistors is actively being conducted.
To meet a demand for a next-generation display technology with large-area, high resolution, and high frame rate, a transistor is needed to have high electron mobility. Oxide semiconductor transistors provide technical advantages, such as high electron mobility and low temperature process compatibility, and thus, there is an increasing interest on the development of the oxide semiconductor transistor.